Scent of the Breeze
by Madam'zelleGiry
Summary: She'd never felt so helpless as she felt now... In the aftermath of the McKinnon tragedy, Alice Longbottom and Emmeline Vance try to understand the unfair brutality of Lord Voldemort. But it's difficult when you can see the mutilated body of your friend in the ashes of her house... Alice/Marlene


The scent on the breeze was as crimson as a rosebush during the height of June. It frothed and glistened in the night air, showing up as red and grey smoke amongst the stars. She inhaled the scent of fruit and blood, wishing…

How many times she had walked up and down this street, how many times she had visited this spot, how many times she had laughed with her… But that was gone now. The house was nothing more than a pile of smoking ash, a few beams standing defiantly here and there. A few blobs of furniture were just distinguishable in amongst the rubble, and a few streaks of dirty white… She swallowed hard, closing her eyes against the sight.

"_It's the McKinnons. They've… been attacked. We don't believe there are any survivors. You-Know-Who made short work of them."_

"_My God…"_

The Order had received word of the brutal murder only an hour ago. Alice Longbottom could taste the agony, feel it radiating through the air. There was no way in hell that she would not find her way here. Emmeline had protested, urging her to stay behind, to let others in the Order control the damage first. The words echoed, trapping her inside of her mind until she was on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks_. I just want to lay in my bed. I want to escape this. I want to be with her, I want her to be okay… I want this to end._

Marlene McKinnon… Alice could see her body in the ashes; the ring that was partially melted onto the finger was instantly recognizable. And she was next to the body, on her knees, gently reaching a hand out to touch the skin that was left on her face. Much of her body remained remarkably unscathed; it was only her hands that had been destroyed. The killing curse that must have done away with her had left her body without blemish. Her hair was singed at the ends, but still soft and smooth, as though some magical potion was keeping it perfect through every imaginable circumstance. The sight brought tears to her eyes, for this was the Marlene that she remembered. Beautiful, perfect… a friend.

The tears began to flow more freely as she gently arranged her hands so as to lift her friend from the ashes; her hand brushed against a piece of paper, and she paused, wondering how it had managed to escape the flames that had swallowed the house. She pulled it out of the pocket of Marlene's robe, carefully unfolding it and laying it upon her own knee, trying to read past the burn marks and tear-streaked smudges.

_Alice,_

_I wish that I had more time, but we only have a few minutes, if the intelligence we received is correct. They've trapped us in the house with their curses, and we cannot escape, neither by magic nor Muggle means. So this will have to do. _

_I love you. I've loved you for so many years… It is difficult for me to say it, for I know that you are not able to feel the same love toward me. You've always been a good friend, and I've always wanted what is best for you. I see you with your husband, and, although it breaks my heart, I know that he is right for you. _

_I cannot pretend that I do not wish things had been otherwise. Perhaps if my mind had not beaten down my heart… I might have been able to tell you before. I tell you this now, because I do not want to die without –_

The letter was too charred to continue, but that didn't stop her from trying. Her eyes scanned what was left of the page, trying desperately to pick out any phrase that she could. _I think Frank knew… wish I had… please understand… live for me… my dearest one… be the witch that I canno… for me…_

The letter fell from her fingers to land in the ash, so overwhelmed was her mind. Her fingers snapped it up again, folding it tenderly and tucking it against her heart. Her hand reached out to touch Marlene's hair, stroking it, squeezing as though it could bring life back into her body. She couldn't think…

A gentle popping sound could be heard as members of the Order began to Apparate into the scene, voices in hushed tones mingling with the smoke and ash in the air. She sniffed, rubbing her dripping face in her robes to clean it. She didn't want to see them, didn't want to speak with any of them. She just wanted to be alone; she didn't trust her own ability to Apparate with Marlene in her arms. It would be too much, and she didn't want to risk losing the body altogether. With a pang of regret, she carefully folded Marlene's arms across her chest, making her look as though she was merely sleeping. The image was too much, and she stepped back from the body, fists clenched as she willed herself away from the scene.

* * *

Emmeline Vance heard her coming before she saw her. She sat in her kitchen, absently building up the flames under the kettle with her wand, passively watching the flames turn from red to blue to green and then to sunshine yellow… It was all too much. She didn't know what to say…

"I don't understand…"

Emmeline looked up to see Alice collapse in the chair across from her, her hands resting on the ash wood of the table. Her hand went to her chest, reaching for a piece of crumpled, blackened paper that she spread out, watching it crumble slightly at her touch.

"I've never thought I'd feel this way." Alice couldn't look at her. All she could do was stare at the page in front of her, inhaling the scent of smoke.

"What happened?" Emmeline asked gently, trying to give her friend the privacy that she obviously needed. She got to her feet, making her way over to the kettle and slowly, deliberately, made two cups of tea completely by hand.

"I found… I found a letter that Marlene wrote. To me. Just before she died." Alice's voice was choked and pained. "She… she said something that… didn't quite surprise me."

Emmeline didn't press the point, just picked up the tea and tried to hand the cup to her friend. When Alice didn't respond, she set the cup in front of her and settled herself back into her own chair. She tentatively took a sip, her eyes drinking the sight of the liquid. _Wait until she is ready… don't push her_.

Alice sighed, and appeared to see the cup for the first time, taking it in shaking hands. "I don't know what to think. I don't know how I feel about her now, and I don't know what I felt then. All I know is that she… she cared about me very deeply."

"All of us in the Order care about each other," said Emmeline softly. "We are family. Every one of us."

Alice shook her head, taking a small sip. "But it wasn't like that. This was… more."

Emmeline nodded slowly, taking the meaning. One thing that she prided herself on was her ability to not judge a situation until the proper moment. And now, she showed that ability, keeping a straight face, and allowing her brain to take a neutral stance. "And how did you feel?"

"I'm married. I love my husband. He is the most wonderful man in the world." She ran her hand through her cropped hair and bit her lip. "Marlene has always been my friend. My best friend. I could never not love her… but I don't know. I don't know if I loved her in that way."

"What did her letter say?" Emmeline's voice could barely be heard, but the meaning was clear.

"She said that she understood that I couldn't love her. She was happy that I was with Frank. She wished that things could be different… but she knew that they were not." Alice's eyes filled with tears. "But she was wrong. My God , but I did love her. And… she never knew."

"What makes you so sure now?" asked Emmeline, slowly sipping.

Alice could only sigh. "I… I've always known, I suppose. I've always been sure, but not on the surface. Is it… is it possible to love two? Can I love my husband so deeply, and yet have love for Marlene?"

Emmeline smiled. "Yes. I think that it is. And I think that Marlene would have wanted you to feel like that. You have a good heart, Alice. A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination. That's what Marlene saw in you. That's what she loved in you."

"Why did she have to die?"

If Emmeline had not seen that it was Alice who spoke, she would have thought that a child had spoken the words. So small was the voice of her friend that her heart seemed to crack. Emmeline shook her head, willing the pity that swelled within her to dissipate.

"I don't know," Emmeline said quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear and closing her eyes. "She was a great woman. A skilled fighter, and a close friend of many."

"We're fighters. Every last one of us." The note of pain had begun to dissolve, and there was something in Alice's eyes to replace it… "And so was she."

"She was a threat," said Emmeline. "A formidable opponent."

Alice ran a hand along the handle of her teacup, looking waterlogged but alive. "I wish that she would have told me before. It could have been different. I could have told her how I felt, I could have told her that it was okay."

"Alice, you are so full of love. You are a beautiful woman, who sees the best in everyone." Emmeline was gripping Alice's hands now, looking directly into her eyes. "Your love for Marlene was real, as is your love for your husband. And Marlene knew that. I don't think she doubted your love. What's happened has happened and can't be mended. Marlene wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened, and I don't want you to either."

"I can fight," said Alice, something beginning to burn in her eyes. "I can't bring her back, but I can fight in her memory."

"Yes," breathed Emmeline. "You can. And you will. And you will fight at your husband's side. You are one of the greatest witches of our time. And you will continue to be that wonderful person. Marlene's heart is with you."

Alice looked down at her hands once more, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Emme. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We all need our friends," said Emmeline softly. "Now and always. Friendship is what will win this war. Because it is the one thing that You-Know-Who does not have."

* * *

Many years later, Emmeline Vance stood in the doorway of the permanent ward at St. Mungo's, watching Alice sit cross-legged on her bed. The woman pulled little pieces of paper off of a note, crisp and white. The pieces fluttered down to land on the bed and the floor, and Alice smiled gleefully.

_"Why did she have to die?"_

The words had sounded so childish and pitiful on the day they had been asked… Emmeline closed her eyes, willing the pain away. How could this have happened? It was almost like a prophecy. Why was it that Alice Longbottom, sweet, loving Alice, was now like… this?

She closed the door, unable to speak, unable to offer the woman any comfort. Now that it was she who needed the love that she had offered that night… Alice could not give it to her. Yet there was still hope… she looked up at the ceiling of the hospital, wondering if Marlene was still there… still watching out for her love.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She was numb. She couldn't face it… she couldn't see the sweet woman she used to know like this.

_I know, Emme._

She jumped in panic at the sound of the voice, whipping her head around to find the source. But no one else appeared to have heard it.

_It wasn't fair. But she wasn't alone. She was never alone. I was with her, and Frank was with her. She loved so much… her mind is with me now. As is Frank's. I have never left her alone. You were right, Emme. She is one of the greatest witches of our time. And you helped make her so._

Emmeline's head fell against the wall and her eyes closed, as though in a faint. But the smile that crossed her lips…

* * *

**Written for the second round of the Light and Darkness challenge at Harry Potter fanfiction challenges. **

**Prompts used:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Era: First Wizarding War**

**Others: Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon/Alice Longbottom, Crimson, meaningless, pity, "I've never thought I'd feel this way", Bruno Mars – Lazy song, "A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination." – Nelson Mandela, walking rhubarb**

**Also written for the June 30 Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online II:**

**_"We're fighters. Every last one of us!" -Fili_**

**Gracious, that's a lot of prompts. Any feedback on how it went? Anything seem too forced? Anything work well for you? Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
